Benutzer Diskussion:Schwalbenstern
Hallo Schwalbenstern, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im Warrior Cats Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Blog:Bienenflügel/Vicky Holmes. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat und im IRC-Channelgesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseitehinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 18:21, 23. Jun. 2012 schwalbi ,ich hab ein bild für dich hoffe dir gefaellts !!!!thumb|lol Für dich ^^ Hier hab ich dir ein bildchen gemalt schwalbe. Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ 14:53, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? Ich hab da mal ne Frage. Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreib'n? LG 10:25, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bilder für dich! Heey Schwalbi!!! Hab die Bilder fertig! Hoffe sie gefallen dir. :D Noch mehr Bilder Noch ein Bild! Schildpatt diesmal!!Renaklaue 18:53, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mann Schwalbe! Hi, Du hast ja schon viele Bilder bekommen :o xDD Nun, hier auch für Dich, dieses Mal von mir ^^ LG - 15:11, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Sry, Ich hab das zerfetzte Ohr vergessen :( Ich werde es hinzufügen, kann aber ein bisschen brauchen... :( ich kann dir im chat nicht schreiben... :( du bist bei mir offline Sprenkelfeuer 16:52, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen ^^ Und noch ein Bild für Schwalbi <333 Nochmal für Dich ^^ hier ist wieder ein Bild für Dich ^^ dieses mal hab Ich dein Profilblid bzw. die Beschreibung von Schwalbenstern als Vorlage genommen, und dafür ein Schülerbild gemacht, Ich hoffe, es passt so. LG - 14:15, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist es: (nach eingien versuchen hab ichs doch noch hingekriegt ^^ Bild Hier ist es: (nach eingien versuchen hab ichs doch noch hingekriegt ^^ 17:24, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Und hier ist das zweite: 17:13, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) On Hey du! Sorry das ich so selten zuseit on bin :( Liegt daran das mein Notebook weg ist und ich sonst nur mit Mum´s Lapi on kommen kan, da ich mein PC Pasword vergessen habe... D: On Hey du! Sorry das ich so selten zuseit on bin :( Liegt daran das mein Notebook weg ist und ich sonst nur mit Mum´s Lapi on kommen kan, da ich mein PC Pasword vergessen habe... D: Bildchen für dich. Mein zwetier tabby(getigert) :D Und Augen Shading ein bildchen du hast mich ja unter denn freunden(eigenlich ja geißelstern) aber das bin ich ja auch ein bildchen für dich von mir aber ohne schatten und ohne vorlage brauchst nicht danken mich ich immmer gern Glory von geißelstern (Diskussion) 08:11, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) 'Bild C:' Ich wollte dir auch mal ein bild schicken und hier ist es ;D ich hab noch nicht so viele gemalt, daher ist es nicht so gut, ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem LGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 14:48, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bild das soll tigerkralle sein.ich hoffe,er gefällt dir :* GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:50, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi dein Bild is fertig! Schneeschweif (Diskussion) 19:11, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich <3 Hier ist ein weiteres Bild von mir, ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^.^ GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 18:22, 24. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dein Bild :D Jetzt ist dein Bild auch mal fertig :D ich hoffe es gefällt dir LG-Habicht Laser Cat Hallo Schwalbe, Ich habe hier eine echt coole Katze (Ich weiß, es ist die Katervorlage, ist jetzt aber auch egal^^) -TwoBlade (ich habe eine Siggi, darf sie aber nicht nützen-.-'')'' ich hoffe,es gefällt dir,ich hab mir viel mühe gegeben <33 GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 20:43, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Trololollolo ---- > Für dich <333 Hier ist noch ein Bild für dich, du mochtest meine anderen ja ich hoffe es ist auch bei diesem so ^^ GLG Efeuranke (Diskussion) 19:43, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Blume Da ist es Ley Hallo <3 Yo Schwalbe, ich wollte mal hallo sagen, bin grade im Urlaub nicht das du dich wunderst weshalb ich nicht in den Chat komme. Am 10. 08. bin ich vorraussichtlich wieder zu Hause da werden wir uns am ehesten wiedersehen. Richte den anderen auch mal schöne Grüße aus wenn dus schaffst. Das ist alles für jetzt^^ Ich vermiss dich und die anderen so sehr ;( Hoffentlich bis bald Feder^^ Danke^^ Ich finde das Bild total schön, vielen Dank ;D GLGEfeuranke (Diskussion) 20:58, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen ich weiss net wie du die katzen nennen würdest aber ich habe sie:felckenschweif genannt ich habe auch keine schatten reingemacht wäre zu viel arbeit ich hoffe es gefält dir dein Nachtdrache 08:32, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wieder da^^ Heyho Schwalbe xD die Dummheit in Person ist zurück xDDD Und sie versucht jetzt öfters in den Chat zu kommen <333 (was sich allerdings als recht schwierig erweist da ich viel im SW zu tun hab ;() Ich wollte dich mal fragen wann du immer so on bist. Mich kannste meistens nachmittags erreichen nur damit du Bescheid weißt^^ LG und bis bald deine [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd''''e'r'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif|'' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ]] 10:10, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Für Dich Hey Schwalbi, ich hab dir mal wieder ein Bild gemalt und hoffe es gefällt dir :Dthumb|das ist Biene - hoffe du magst es <333 leider war ich letzter Zeit nicht oft on aber ich hoffe ( zum 2. mal ^^ ) dass wir bald ma wieder schreiben können GLG 13:52, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag nachträglich! Ich konnte leider in den letzten Tagen keine Seiten in diesem Wiki mehr bearbeiten, aber jetzt gehts wieder :) Happy Birthday Schwalbe! GLG 13:10, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) noch ein bild und ...' HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JU ;)''' hat dir mei gschenk gefallen? hier ist das bild!thumb|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! hdgdl sal :D wollt nur sagen,dass das bild 13 auf deinem profil von mir ist ;) GLG 12:41, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen thumb|left|275px|:DDD war heute echt übelz gut in skype *_____* macht einfach mage spaß mit dir und ich hoffe,wir wiederholen das mal wieder :D HDL deine 20:16, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) hi schwalbe! komm doch mal ins funkuchen oder mein neues wki rein!BIDDE!!! funkuchen wiki hobbyloses wiki ( mein neues)